bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Dracyan
Thunder Dracyan (Japanese: アクセル=ドラシアン, Akuseru=Dorashian, Accele=Dracyan) is a Power Type Core Change System B-Daman, and the Legendary Blue Dragon. It was first released in Japan in April 23, 2011, and was released internationally on August 1, 2013. Thunder Dracyan is Riki Ryugasaki's first B-Daman in the B-Daman Crossfire anime, and also has an upgraded version in the Cross Fight B-Daman eS season; Rising=Dracyan. In addition, a second Thunder Dracyan also appeared in the final episode of Cross Fight B-Daman eS, depicted as Tamada's partner, as well as Rising=Dracyan's younger brother. Body Set: Dracyan Body Head Part: Dracyan Head The Dracyan Head takes a dragon theme in a helmet's appearance with its three horns: two ear-like ones forming a crest and a centered horn. It is also designed with two eye sockets on the horn crest representing the dragon's eyes. Anime-esque eye stickers also appear with a mouthplate of sorts. Arm Parts: Dracyan Arms The Dracyan Arms are one of the most basic Arm Parts. It consists of curving shoulder pads and bent arms locking in fists. Due to the downward curve of the shoulders, it offers a comfortable hold for the player even if they are basic pieces. Stud Parts Thunder Dracyan uses red-colored Studs. Leg Part: Dracyan Leg The Dracyan Leg is quite basic, appearing as two stubby feet seemingly designed with armor. Core Part: Accele Accele has a set of three Hold Parts in the classic Delta formation. On the bottom Hold Part for this Core is an old favorite that has been around since Super B-Daman; a rubber Drive Strip, which causes a marble fired from it to spin forward while knocking down a target powerfully. As a result, this makes the Accele Core a great core for Power Types. Product Differences Hasbro's Thunder Dracyan uses different stickers than Takara Tomy and Sonokong's original Accele=Dracyan. The Dracyan Head changed the crest decal colour from white to yellow but neglected the white sticker at its back spike; the green eye and gem stickers were also removed. The Dracyan Arms obtained different yellow decals on the shoulders, now depicted as triangles rather than curves while its fists' stickers are gone. Accele became a smoky gray instead of chrome, as well. The Dracyan Leg stickers also turned from white to yellow and yet its side stickers are not present. However, the prototype Thunder Dracyan retained the chrome Accele. Other Versions *'One Sided=Dracyan Clear Blue Ver.' - Exclusive to the CB-23: Super Custom Set Power & Rapid Fire-Type configuration also used by Riki Ryugasaki in the anime *'Rev=Dracyan Metallic Red Ver.' - The rare B-Daman of the CB-29: Random Starter 2012. *'Accele=Dracyan Copper/Silver/Gold Plated Ver.' - Tournament prizes. *'Accele=Dracyan Metallic Blue Ver.' - WBMA limited model. *'Spin=Dracyan' - Combo advertised by Takara Tomy in Core Random Booster Vol. 1. *'Break=Dracyan' - Combo advertised by Takara-Tomy in Core Random Booster Plus with the Grip Arm, also used by Riki in the anime. *'Lightning Dracyan' - BD-04, a Hasbro-exclusive B-Daman based on One Sided=Dracyan. Gallery Anime Draycan Debut.png|Thunder Dracyan's debut. Dracyan's Power.png Dracyan Vision.png|Visions of Dracyan's B-Animal. Toyline Egure_(1).jpg nigiri1.jpg Accel.PNG|Stats Accel2.PNG Accel3.PNG|Dracyan w/Sharks Arms, Wide Magazine and Power Mantle. 03-a.jpg AXBK-SsCAAEUvVS.jpg|Thunder Dracyan w/Tornado Magazine. 201104202350000.jpg|Accele Core. raba- (1).jpg|Drive Strip. 201104202302000.jpg|Forward spin of marble fired from Thunder Dracyan. 201104202304000.jpg|Thunder Dracyan's parts AXgbcweCIAEvQX1.jpg|Thunder Dracyan w/ Lightning Dravise TC_10190.jpg|Thunder Dracyan disassembled. ThunderDracyanCollectorCard.png|Collector Card. A4449_B-DAMAN_THUNDER_DRACYAN.jpg|Thunder Dracyan (Hasbro prototype) Thunder Dracyan Hasbro packaging.jpg|At the 2013 New York Toy Fair $T2eC16RHJHwE9n8ihpkTBQ,gRHKNtQ~~60_57.JPG|Takara-Tomy packaging 674647220_o.jpg|Ditto 674978783_o.jpg|Thunder Dracyan w/ Wide Magazine and B-Point Card 674978843_o.jpg|Thunder Dracyan DX Set Thunder Dracyan.png|Thunder Dracyan with B-Animal crossLIMITED01A.jpg|Taiwanese packaging for Metallic Blue Ver. Keithstrife revdracyan.jpg|Rev=Dracyan Trivia *Dracyan is a portmanteau between the words, "dra'gon" and "'cyan". *It is among the latest of B-Daman, along with the later Drive=Garuburn, to have the popular Drive Strip piece. *The only other B-Daman toys (asides from its successor in the Emblem Charge System) to have the motif of a blue dragon are Soujinryu, Bakuso, King Bakuso, and Comet Dragon from Battle B-Daman. *He is voiced by Kentarō Itō in Japanese and Christopher Corey Smith in English Category:B-Daman Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Power Type Category:Core Change System